maps that will leaned me back to you
by molly3105
Summary: Jack was the only girl in a maze filled with boys. She along with Alby had been there the longest, but on like the boys she didn t remember anything, not even her own name. So when a new boys was send up, Jack s past was slowly starting to appear before her eyes, when the boy remembered his own name.
1. Chapter 1

A young girl was starting at the steel wall of the maze as she tried to catch her breath. She let out a sigh as she pulled the bottle of water to her lips and drank from the bottle like her life dependent on it. when it was empty she closed the lid and put the bottle down in the holster on her side as she slowly started to walk through the maze as she tried to find her way back to Minho and Ben.

She had been running for a few minuet when she feels a slap against her backside, making her let out a yelp as she turned her head to see Ben running up beside her with a grin on his face.

"You really need to stop doing that." She said as the three of them runs around a corner.

"Come on, you know you like it." He said with a wink before he took off ahead of her.

"So not happening." She said as she pushed herself harder and as she ran past Ben." the winner get a day off." She yelled.

"It is so on!" She heard Minho yell from behind her as she ran around another corner before she looked up to see the vine, she remember the had run past right before the entered the maze, and she know she was close, to getting a day off as she sees the large door in front off her, and as she ran out of the maze she came to quick stop as she fall to her knees and fall forward onto the grass, letting out a sigh as she turned onto her back and moved a hand over her eyes as she see a shadow coming closer, and she sees Minho and Ben standing there looking down at her.

"Have a good run in the morning boys." She with a grin on her face.

Minho shook his head as he let out a laugh." You show off." He said as he reached his hand down to help her get back on her feet.

"You love me." She said as she took the hand he offered her.

"I don´t now why, but we do." Ben said, shacking his head seeing her sticking her tongue out of her mouth.

"Cause i am adorable." She said as she turned around to look at the glade and that is when she sees Chuck standing a few feet away with a boy she had never seen before.

"Hey, look." She said as she pointed towards Chuck.

"Haa. A new Greenie." Ben said as the three of them started to walk towards Chuck and the new kid, and Chuck smiled at her, and she waved her hand at him.

"Hey Chuck." She said with a smile on her face as she looked towards the new Greenie with a smile on her face as she walked past them.

"Hey, Jack." Chuck said as he turned back to look at Minho and Ben.

"New, Greenie?" Minho asked.

"Yep." Chuck answered.

"How does it feel to be promoted?" Ben asked as he run past him to catch up to Jack.

"It feels great." Chuck said as he turns and held a thumbs up.

The new boy followed the three kids with a confused look on his face before looking back at Chuck." I through no one was allowed to leave." He asked.

"I said we aren´t allowed to leave." Chuck corrected him, pointing a finger between himself and the three runners." People like her and those guys are different. They are runners. They know more about the maze then anyone."

"Wait, what?" The boy asked.

"Huh?" Chuck asked.

"You just said maze." He said.

Chuck looked at loss for words and before he could open his mouth, but closed it as he let out a sigh as he sees Jack running towards them.

"Chuck you wanna have supper with me?" Jack asked as she looked towards the boy." You are welcome to join us, if you want?"

The boy looked at her for a few second before he turned and walked away." How rude." Jack said as she was about to turn and that is when she sees out of the corner of her eyes that he was walking closer to the doors of the maze.

"Hey." Jack yelled as she turned and ran after him." What do you think you are doing!?" She said as she grabbed a hold of the boys elbow.

"I am just gonna take a look." He said as he started to walk closer to the doors.

"You can´t go out there." She said as she pulled him back by hold onto the back of his shirt.

"And, why can you?" The boy yelled as he turned around getting in her face.

"Cause i am a runner." Jack said as she pushed him away from her.

"What the hell is a runner?" The boy spat at her, before he turned and walked towards the doors of the maze.

Jack was about to open her mouth, when suddenly a figure jumped in front of her and showed the boy to the side." Hey!"

"Gilly!" Jack said as she let out a annoyed sound with the back of her throat.

The boy was laying in the dirt, letting out a small grunt before looking up at Gilly who now stood in front of him. The boy quickly shoved Gilly away from him."Get off me!" He yelled as he got to his feet.

"Calm down." Gilly said as he held up his hand in surrender.

"We are not going to hurt you." Jack said as she took a step closer to the boy, but as he turned around he held up his hands ready to strik.

"I wouldn´t do that, if i were you." Gilly said as he moved in front of Jack.

"Stay away from me!" the boy yelled as he slowly walked backwards.

"Hey, calm down." Gilly told him as he reach out for him.

"Don´t touch me" He screamed as he slapped the hand way from him.

"I will, when you calm down." Gilly said as he kept on walking closer to the boy.

"Gilly, you are scaring him." Jack yelled.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys!" The boy yelled as he looked around the boys that stood around him in a circle.

Jack turned her head around her shoulder when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she sees Newt. nodding his head towards her before he walked inside the circle as he held up his hand.

"Just calm down, all right." Newt said in a soft voice.

"No!" The boy yelled." Why won´t you tell me what is out there?" He asked as he turned towards the maze.

"You, don´t want to know what is out there." Jack said.

"We are just trying to protect you." She heard Alby´s voice say from behind her." It is for you own good."

"You can´t just keep me here!" The boy said.

"We, can´t let you leave either." Jack said as she walked over to stand beside Newt and Alby.

"Why not!"

Suddenly there was a faint click, following by a distant echo." That is why." Jack said as she held out her hand towards the maze, and she see the boy turning as well, just as the wind whooshed, making him take a step back as the doors began to close.

Gilly looked towards Jack with a cold look on his face before he looked back at the Greenie." Next time, i am gonna let you leave." He said as pushed his shoulder against his as he walked past him.

"Welcome to the Glade." Jack said as she sees the boy turning around to look at her with wide eyes, before she turns and walks towards her hut.

"We have a few rules like i told you about." Alby said as he turned away from Jack so he could look at the new kid." But i didn´t tell you the most important one."

"What is that?" The boy asked as he looked away from Jack as well.

"Nobody touches Jack." Alby said as he walked way leaving the boy standing there alone with his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

After the doors had closed, it didn´t take long for night to set and the boys where getting ready for the party. We didn´t normally do partys, but because of the newcomer we always celebrated to welcome him. Jack sat around the fire as she looked around as she heard the boys cheering and making loud noises, but she wasn´t in the mood to cele... after another dead end in the maze and it made Jack wonder if the would ever leave this place.

Jack stood up and she was about to turne and leave when she noticed the new boys sitting by himself in the grass as he leaned up against a log. Jack stared at him for a moment, cause there was something fami... about him, she was sure she had seeing him somewhere before. Before she knew what she was doing she her feet were moving towards him and she sat down beside him, leaning her back against the log.

"Hey." she said.

The boys turned his head to look at her, not knowing if he should say anything to her, but then he nodded his head." Hey."

"So how are you doing?" Jack asked as she turned her head to look at him.

"I have been better." He said before he turned his head and looked towards the maze." Chuck said you and does guys are runners and you runs though the maze trying to find away out." He said as he turned his head back to her.

"Yeah, but we haven´t found anything yet." Jack said as she turned her head and looked at the Maze.

"Who long have you been here?"

Jack let out a sigh as she looked up at the sky." Almost two years." Jack said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Alby has been here the longest then any of us." Jack said as she turned her head as she felt someone sit down beside her, and she smiled as she sees it was Newt.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hi, love." Newt said as he leaned over Jack." Hell of a frist day, Greenie." He said as he sees the boy nodding his head at he looked down at his feet.

Newt leaned back as he picked the up the jar and reach out to the boy." Here this will put some hair on her chest." Newt said as he looks towards Jack as he winked his eye before looking back to see the boy taking the jar into his hand and placed it against his lips.

Jack and Newt looked at the boy as the waited for what was to come." Oh." The boy said as he spit out the yellow color liquid as he started to cough.

"Oh, my god. What the hell is that?" He asked as he gave the jar back to Newt.

"I don´t even know." Newt said with a small laugh as he looked at the jar before he turned and looked over his shoulder." It is Gally´s recipe. It is a trade secret." He said as he watched some of the boy laughing as Gally and a mall boy fought.

The boy turned his head to star at Gally." Yeah, well he is still an asshole." He said as he looked down at his hands.

"From what i was told he saved your life." Jack said as she quickly looked towards Gally to see he had was starting at her with a smile on his face and he winked his eye at her and she let out a sigh as she turned back around.

"The maze is a dangerous place." He said as he lifted the jar to his lips and drank some of the liquid." Jack and Minho knows that better then anyone here." He said as he looked at Jack.

"We are trapped here, aren´t we?" He asked as he looked at Jack and Newt.

"For the moment." Newt said as he looked towards the maze." But." he said as he looked at the boy before he once again turned to look over his shoulder. You see does guys, by the fire?" He asked.

The boy turned his head towards the fire." Does are the runners. The guy in the middle, that is Minho." He is the keeper of the runners." He said as he turned and pointed a finger towards the maze." Every morning, when does doors open. He and Jack, Ben, they run the maze, mapping it, memorizing it, trying to find away out."

The boy turned his head towards Jack." How long have you guys been doing that?"

"I have bee doing it for about a year and Minho have been at it longer then i have." Jack said as she turned her head back to the maze as she remembered all the runners the had lost in the two years he had been there.

"And you haven´t found anything?" He asked with an raised eyebrow.

Newt sees the angry look on Jack´s face as she moved to stand on her feet as she walked away." It´s a lot easier said then done." Newt said with a angry look himself as he watches Jack walk away, and he turns back to the boy as he held up a finger." Listen." as he waited for the maze to change.

The boy rubbed a hand across his knee, but he stopped when he heard the loud sound coming from the maze.

"That is the maze, changing. It changes every night." Newt said.

"How is that even possible?" The boy asked as the started at the maze.

Newt shook his shoulder." You can aske the people that who put us here, if you ever meet the bastards." Newt paused." Listen, the truth is the runners are the only ones that really knows what is out there. They are the strongest and fastes of us all and that is good, cause if the are not back before the doors closes." Newt said as he pointed a finger at the maze." Then they are stuck out there for the night and only one runner has ever survived a night in the maze."

"Who?" The boy asked.

"Jack." Newt said as he turned his head to see Jack stood by the fire and she were laughing at something Alby were saying.

"What happened?"

"She would not leave Matt behind, but he died anyways and we almost lost her to a Griever." Newt said as he remembered that night she and Matt were left behind in the maze. He took another drink.

"What is a Griever?"

"No one really knows, only Jack as seen it and she wont talk about it." Newt shook his head." Right, that is enough questions for to night." He said as he clapped the boy on the shoulder." Come one." Newt said with a smile." You are the guest of honor."

"Oh, no. No, No!" The boy said as she shook his head.

"Come one." Newt said as he helped the boy to stand." Let me show you around."

"Does are the builders." Newt said as he pointed to a grope of boys standing by the fire." They are very good with their hands, but not a lot going on upstairs." He said, pointing a finger towards his own head, he said as he turned and pointed to another boy." And then you got Winston, he is the keeper of the slicers and then we got the two med-jacks " He said as he pointed his hands at two boys.

"What´s up newt?"

"Yo, Newt."

Newt slapped one of the boys on the shoulder as the walked past the two of them." They spend most of their time bandaging up the slicers."

"What if i want to be a runner?" the boy asked as he stopped walking and turned to look at Newt who had stopped as well.

Newt laughed as he looked around the fire before looking back at the boy." Have you listened to a word i have just said? No one wants to be a runner and besides, you have to be chosen."

"Chosen by who?" The boy asked as he felt someone fall against his back making him stumble forwards.

"Whoa!" Gilly yelled.

Jack who had been talking to Alby turned her head when she heard Gilly yell out and she sees him standing there staring at the new kid.

"What do you say Greenie?" Gally asked as he started at the boy." Wanna see what you are made of?"

"Greenie. Greenie, Greenie." All the other boys started to yell as the walked around to from a circle as the cheered and clapped in their hands.

"This is not right, he is scared enough as it is and Gally is only making it worse." Jack said as she took a step forward, but a hand on the back of her shirt made her turne her head to find Alby shaking his head at her.

"The boy needs to toughen." Alby said." Why do you worry so much about this kid?" Alby asked with a worried look on his face as he sees Jack starting at the Greenie.

"I don´t know." She said as she stared at the boy, who were now facing Gally.

Gally held up his hand and the cheers died down as Gally started to circling the Greenie." The rules are simple." He said. "I try and push you out of the circle and you try to last more then five second.

Laughter and snickering filled the air and then the taunting began. Jack looked towards Gally." Go easy on him."

Gally, laughed." We will see." He said before he clapped his hands together." Are you ready?" He asked the boy, and without any warning, he lunched himself at the boy and threw him backwards so hard he against the crowd of boys, who pushed him back inside the ring.

"We are not done yet, Greenie." Gally said as he waved a finger towards the boy.

The boys brushed some dirt off his shirt." Don´t call me Greenie!" He growled.

"Stop calling you that?" Gally asked with a laugh in his voice." What do you want to be called then? Shank." Several laughed and cheered could be heard and Gally smiled once again as he held out his hand towards the Greenie." What do you boys think? Dose he look like a shank?"

Jack shook her head as she see the boy trembling with fury before he threw himself at Gally. But Gally was ready and grabbed him by the shoulders so they were pushing each other. They were both grunting and shouting, but just as Gally was about to throw the boy to the ground, the boy got the upper hand and threw Gally to the ground insted.

"Not bad for a Greenie?" The boy said with a smile on his face as he looked down at Gally.

All of the sudden Gally,swept his feet out and kicked the boys lags out from underneath him and he fall to the ground. The boy let out a groan and coughed, and Jack noticed his face that had been filled with pain, it had changed to shock and happiness.

"Thomas!" The boy suddenly screamed as he got to his feet, no longer caring that he had just been thrown to the ground a moment ago. He let out a laugh." I remember my name." He said." I am Thomas."

Jack looked towards the boy with a confused look clouding her eyes, cause she had heard that name somewhere before. "Thomas." She said is name as she took a step backwards, cause saying out his name it filled her heart with pain and sadness.

"Thomas!" She turned her head to see Alby stood with his fist in the air, a wide smile on his own face." Thomas!" He screamed this time.

"Thomas!" The other boys roared, erupting into loud cheers.

Jack stood there watching everyone cheering and welcoming Thomas and she sees Frypan, walking over to Thomas and clapped him on the shoulder and he was about to say something when a loud screech could be heard and everyone turned their heads towards the doors of the maze.

"What the hell was that?" Thomas asked as he looked towards Alby before looking back at the maze.

"That was a Griever." Newt said.

"Don´t worry, you are safe here." Gally said to him." Nothing gets through those walls."

It was silent for a moment until someone cleared their throat." All right everyone, let´s tuck in for the night." Alby said as he turned his head to find Jack staring at the maze before she turned and walked towards her hut


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of days later. Jack stood with her arms folded across her chest as she stared at the maze on the table she and Minho had made about a year ago, hoping to find something she had missed.

"Fine anything?" She heard Alby voice asking from behind her.

"No." She said letting out a sigh as she rubbed a hand over her eyes." Where is Ben?" She asked, turning her head to look at Alby. " The doors will opened soon."

"Have you been here all night?" Alby asked as he tried to change the subject.

"No." She said as she looked back to the maze on the table." We are never going to get out of this place." She said as she quickly wiped away the tear that fall down her cheek.

"What is going on with you?" Alby asked worried as he walked over to stand beside her.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she kept her gaze on the maze.

"Something has hanged." Alby said.

"I am fine." Jack said as she quickly looked towards Alby before looking at the maze again.

"Jack, i know something happened so talk to me."

"Do you ever wonder why i am the only one that hasn´t remembered their name?" She asked as she turned her head to look at Alby.

"Of course, but we-"

"I been having these dreams for the past couple of nights now and i." Jack ran a hand over her mouth." I think i know him before i was sent into the maze."

"Know who?"

"Thomas."

"What do you mean you think you know him?" Alby asked.

"I see him in my dreams and-" Jack stopped what she was about to say next when they heard screaming and yelling coming from the camp, so the way out of the hut and through the woods and they see Thomas laying on the ground with someone on top of him.

Jack´s eyes went wide as she realizes it is Ben on top of Thomas and he is screaming and hitting him.

"Ben!" Jack yelled as she ran towards Thomas and Ben, but she stops in her tracks as she sees Newt hitting ben with a shovel making him fall to the ground beside Thomas.

"Hold him down!" Newt said as he throws the shovel to the side.

Jack ran and pushed her way between the boys that stood in a circle trying to see what was happening and she sees Ben being held down by Gally and Frypan. Ben has blood dripping down the side of his face as he continued to growl and yell at Thomas.

"What the hell happened!?" Jack yelled as she looked from Ben to Thomas.

"He just attacked me!" Thomas yelled as he tried to get his breathing under control.

Jack walked closer so she could get down on her knees in front of Ben and she ran a hand across his forehead and her eyes when wide when she sees Ben leaning his head up at her.

"No!" She says as she sees Ben´s eyes were bloodshot and his teeth were stained with blood.

"Lift his shirt."

Gally looked at her for a second before turning his head towards Alby, and he sees Alby nodding his head. Gally let out a sigh as he turned his head back so he could look down at Ben as he lifted his shirt and they all sees the deep cut on his stomach that were oozing with black blood. The veins around stomach were protruding and discolored.

"Oh, Ben." Jack said as she leans down to place a soft kiss on Ben´s forehead and before she know what is happening she is pulled away from Ben by Alby and pushed behind some of the boys.

"He was stung in the middle of the day?" Gally said as he turned his head towards Alby." How?" He asked with a scared tone to his voice.

"Please Jack, help me!" Ben said as he turned his head to look at her.

"It is going to be okay, Ben." Jack said as she tried to get to him, but Minho blocked her way." Get out of my way, Minho!"

"Jack."

"Jack, help me, please." Ben begged her now.

Jack tried to move around Minho, but he hurried in front of her and moved his arms around her stomach.'

"You can´t help him now." Minho said as he tried to keep his arms around her as she tried to get out of the hold he had her in.

"Put him in the pit." Alby ordered.

"Gally sighed as he looked away from Jack and Minho." Help me carry him." He told Newt and Frypan, Winston and Jeff.

"No!" Ben yelled as the boys carried him away." Jack, help me." Ben screamed as he lifted his head to look at Jack." Please."

"Ben, calm down!" Newt said as they throw him into the pit.

"Minho, we have to help him." Jack said with tears falling down her cheeks as she sees them throwing Ben into the pit.

"There is no helping him now." Minho said with pain in his own voice." You know what has to happen."

"Let me go!" Jack said as she leaned her head back so she could look into Minho´s eyes.

"Jack, don´t." Minho begged her.

"We are talking about Ben!"

"I know and i am sorry." Minho said as he let go of her and he felt sadness runs through his body as he sees the hatred in Jack´s eyes.

"Jack." Minho took a step towards her." Jack, don´t!" He yelled as he sees her turn and ran.

Jack ran into the woods and when she was sure she was fare enough away from the camp she fall to her knees and let out a heartbreaking scream as she started to cry.

Alby was walking towards Thomas and Chuck when he heard a scream coming from the woods and he stopped and closed his eyes, He took a deep breath as he opened his eyes and walked towards Thomas and Chuck.

"That was Jack." Chuck said as he turnes his head towards Thomas and he sees Alby walking towards them.

Alby walks over and sits down beside Thomas and let´s out a sigh." We haven´t been able to get any kind of words out of Ben that makes any sense. So can you tell me what happened?"

Thomas looked down at his hands." He said he saw me." Thomas said as he turned his head towards Alby." He said all of this was my fault." Thomas said as he swallowed." How can this be my fault?"

Alby was about to say something, but stopped when he sees Jack walking out of the woods and makes her way towards the pit, so he gets back on his feet and he was about to walk away when he stopped at the words that left Thomas´s lips.

"What is going to happen to him?" He said as he looked away from Jack and towards Alby.


	4. Chapter 4

"It is time." Jack heard Alby say from behind her.

"I can´t." Jack said as she moved her hands up to cover her eyes as she started to cry.

"Jack, you need to do this if not for yourself then for Ben." Alby said .

"You want me to watch the look on his face as i turn my back on him" She yelled as she turned her head over her shoulder.

"You know why we have to do this. He already hurt Thomas, we don´t know what will happen if he is allowed to stay!" Alby yelled back at her.

"Please, i can´t lose him to." Jack begged.

I am sorry, Jack i really am, but you are not the only one hurting now. When this is over Minho is going to need you." He said with a soft look on his eyes." Like i said it is time." He said as he held out his hand towards her.

Alby and Jack walked hand in hand towards the open doors of the maze and before Jack know what was happing she could hear the screams coming from Ben and it made her close her eyes.

"Just listen to me!" Ben begged as he tried to keep his breath under control as Minho dragged him towards the doors of the maze.

"Please, listen to me." Ben said letting a growl leave his lips as he noticed Jack and the others that were surrounding him." Alby, please."

Jack turned her head to see Alby was looking down at the ground, as he tried to hide the tear in his eyes as Minho pulled Ben closer to the doors. Jack reach her hand out and moved her fingers around his and squeezed it softly.

Ben looked over his shoulder and his eyes wide as he sees Jack standing there holding hands with Alby." Jack!" He yelled as tears fall from his eyes, Please, help me." He begged as Minho forced him to the ground and untied his hands, he then moved backwards away from Ben to avoid been attacked.

"Ben." Jack said as she let go of Alby´s hand so she could get to Ben, but she felt Alby holding onto her hand and she turned her head to look at Alby.

"Alby, please." She begged as tears fall down her cheeks." I will take care of him, please."

"He is infected, he can be trusted." Alby said as he pulled her towards his body." Gally hold her." Alby said as he pushed her towards Gally.

Gally grabbed her and moved his arms around her waist as he pushed her back against his body."Jack, you have to let him go." Gally told her as he felt her try to get out of the hold he had on her.

"So we are just going to surfe him on a platter for the Grievers?" She asked as she kept her eyes on Ben that was still on his knees and her eyes when wide as she sees him spit out black blood.

"You hear what Alby said." Gally said as he felt the fight leave her body and he leaned his head in so he could whisper into her ear." I am sorry." He said, closing his eyes as he hear the gasp that left her lips and he looked towards Ben and sees the door of the maze was beginning to close.

"Pols!" Alby yelled.

At Alby´s order, everyone who were holding a pole tilted it forward so it was pointing at Ben. The boys began to move in, pushing Ben closer to the doors .

"I can get better!" Ben screamed as he looked towards Jack." Please! let me go, i wont hurt anyone." Ben screamed as he moved towards the boys, as he tried to fight against the pols.

"Ben, Don´t you are going to hurt yourself!" Jack yelled as she stopmed on Gally´s foot making him let go of her as she tried to get to Ben, but once again she felt arms around her.

"You are going to hurt yourself." She heard a soft voice tell her and she turned her head to see it was Thomas that was holding her and she didn´t know why, but as she looked into his eyes she felt all the fight leave her body.

"No!" She heard Ben yell and she turned her head to see Ben´s eyes was on her and Thomas and as she felt Thomas pull her closer to his body she sees Ben let out a growl as he tried to get to the two of them.

"Move in!" Alby yelled as he took a pole from one of the boys and helped to push Ben closer into the maze.

After another scream, Ben moved into the maze to avoid being crushed by the weight of the doors.

Jack jumped in Thomas arms as the door of the maze was fully closed and all of them was looking at the now closed doors.

"He belongs to the maze now." Alby said as his eyes landed on Jack and the started at each other for a moment before he walked through the crowed of boys.

"Jack."

Jack turned her plank start towards the voice and she sees Gally holding out a knife to her." You know what to do." He said.

"Jack nodded her head as she took the knife he officered to her, he gave her a sad smile before he walked away, leaving her and Thomas alone.

Jack didn´t know how long they had been standing there holding on to each other as she looked away from the knife.

"You can let go now." Jack said as she turned her head to look at him.

"Sorry." Thomas said as he moved his arms away from her as he sees her walking towards the sough side of the wall and he didn´t know why it hurt inside his chest as he sees her wipe away tears from her cheek before she lifted the knife up against the wall.

Jack held the knife against the wall as she heard Thomas walk up behind her and she closed her eyes as she felt his breath against her neck.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"To pay respect." She said as she moved the tip of the knife against the wall." We have this ritual we do for those who have been lost." she told him as she moved her other hand up against the wall and that is when he sees other names on the maze wall.

"Why bother with the names?" Thomas asked as he moved to stand beside her as he looked at the names on the wall.

"To remember dose we have lost i guess. It is easy to for get, but everyone we have ever lost deserves to be remembered." She said as she turned her head to look at him.

Thomas, swallowed as he reach up his hand to and moved the tears off her cheek before he reasted his hand on her cheek and once again he didn´t know he did what he did, all he know was he need to make sure she was okay.

"Why do i have this feeling, like i should know who you are?" Jack said as she looked into his brown eyes.

"I don´t know." Thomas said as he caressed her cheek softly." But i know what you are talking about." He said as he moved his body so he was standing in front of her and he moved his other hand up so he was holding her face in his hands as the started into each others eyes.

"I-"

"Thomas. Alby want to see you." Chuck said nervously as he rubbed a hand down the back of his neck.

"I am coming." Thomas said as he moved his hand away from her face and he started at her for a few more second before he turned and followed after chuck.

Jack turned her head back towards the wall and as she she finished the last letter in his name she felt her heart break all together.

"I am sorry." She whispered as she ran her fingers across his name."I will find away out of here, even if it is the last thing i do." She said before she placed a kiss against her fingers and placed them on Ben´s name, before she took a few steps backwards and stand down in the grass as she looked up at all the other names that was written on the wall of the maze.

Thomas leaned against the tree as he watched Jack as she sit on the grass, as she kept looking up at the wall.

"I want you to stay away from Jack." Thomas heard a voice say behind him and he turned his head over his shoulder to find Gally standing with his arms folded across his chest as he started at Thomas.

"Come again?" Thomas asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You are going to stay away from Jack." Gally said as he unfolded his arms as he walked closer to Thomas." Stay away from her, do you hear me?" Gally said as he pointed his finger against Thomas chest.

"And what if i don´t?" Thomas asked as he pushed Gally backwards.

"You little-" Gally said as he moved towards Thomas, but he was pulled backwards and he turned to see who it was and the anger left his face as he sees it were Alby.

"Enough." Alby told Gally." You can order him to do anything." Alby said as he turns his head to see Thomas were walking towards Jack.

Gally turned his head to see what Alby were looking at and the anger where back on his face as he sees Thomas sitting down beside Jack, but the anger vanished and replaced with hatred towards the other boy as he sees Jack leaning her head against Thomas shoulder.

"Let me go, Alby." Gally said as he tried to moved towards Jack and Thomas.

"You are going to leave them alone." Alby told the angry boy.

"She doesn´t know what she is getting into, That-" Gally pointed a finger to where Thomas were sitting." That boy is trouble."

"Maybe he is, but that is for Jack to find out." Alby said as he lifted his hand so he could point a finger towards the two of them." Leave them alone, Gally." Alby said as he turned and walked away, leaving Gally standing there starting at the two of them with and angry look on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

It was still dark, when Jack walked towards the doors of the maze. She stopped as she took a deep breath before she turned her head over her shoulder, to make sure no one were awake yet, cause she knew the would try and stop her and she need to find out how Ben had been stung. She closed her eyes in fear as the doors of the maze opened and a few second later she opened them as she turned her head back to the maze.

"You can do this." She told herself as she slowly started to walk between the doors of the maze, as she got further into the maze she started to run towards the section where she had meet up with Ben the other day.

Back at the glade. Thomas opened his eyes in fear by the dream he just had, rubbing his eyes as he sat up he sees Alby and Minho standing by the doors of the maze talking to Newt before Alby and Minho runs into the maze together.

Back inside the maze Jack stopped running as she tried to catch her breath as she leaned her back against the one of the maze walls inside the maze. She took a deep breath as she reach her hand down for the water bottle that hang in a string around her shoulder but her hand stopped mid way as she sees a shadow coming closer towards her, she swallowed as she looked up.

"What the hell!?" She whispered to herself as she sees a Griever moving from the wall she was standing against to the one the other side, she was about to run when she sees the Griever stop all of the sudden and that is when she hear Minho and Alby´s voices.

"No. No, no." She said as she looked up at the Griever before looking the way the voices where coming from.

"Run!" She screamed as she sees the Griever turning its head towards the two boys, but she was to late. The Griever jumped down the wall and Jack heard Alby scream out in pain as it landed beside him.

"Alby!" Jack yelled as she pulled out her blade out from behind her back as she ran towards the Griever and jumped up on its lag as she moved the blade towards it´s other lag, making it scream out as it fall down on the ground. Jack jumped down as she moved the blad towards it other lag to make sure it couldn´t move.

"Alby." She heard Minho yell as she hurried towards where Alby was now laying on as he held a hand over his stomach.

"Alby, are you okay?" Jack asked worried as she got down on her knees beside him as she tried to move his hand away from his shoulder to see what was wrong.

"No!" Alby yelled out as he pushed her away from him and she fall backwards as she looked at him with shock written all over her face as she sees the blood on his shirt.

"He has been stung." Minho said from behind her.

Jack felt the tears coming as she stared back at Alby when she hears Minho yelling at her to watch out and she turned her head to see the Griever coming towards her. She closed her eyes as she waited as the Griever opened his mouth getting ready to attack her, but before it could reach her she felt hands grab a hold of the back of her shirt as her out pulled her backwards, making the both of them fall to the ground, making her land on top of Minho.

"We need to get out of here, now." Minho yelled as he got the both of them on their feet.

" Jack!" He yelled as he grabbed a hold of her hand as he tried to pull her with him.

"No." She yelled as she pulled her hand out of the he had on her hand as she ran towards Alby as she tried to get the him onto his feet.

"Help me." She yelled as she tried to get Alby to stand. Jack turned her head to see Minho was just standing there in shock.

"Minho, get your ass over her and help me." She yelled.

"Minho!"

Minho stood there looking at the two of them for a few seconds before he ran over and moved Alby´s arm around his neck as he sees Jack doing the same so the could help him walk.

"You are going to be okay." Jack said more to herself them Alby, cause she could not lose anyone else.

Back at the glade. Thomas was sitting on a stump with Chuck beside him as he watch Newt and a few other guys where trying to cut down an old piece of wood with there blades.

"But why would Alby go into the maze?" Thomas asked as he looked at Newt." I mean, he is not a runner."

Newt stopped what he was doing so he could look at Thomas." Things are different now." He said as he lifted the blade up against the tree stomp." Jack wanted to see if she could find out where Ben was stung and there was no way that Alby was going let her go a-"

"Wait, wait." Thomas said as he held out his hand to stop Newt from saying anything else.

"I didn´t see Jack with them, are you telling me that she when into the maze all by herself?"

"Yeah." Newt said like it didn´t mean anything but deep down he was just as afraid of losing her like the rest of the boys was.

"Are you going to help or not?" Newt said as he pointed the blade towards the tree stomp.

"So she is going to go back to the place Ben was stung-"

"Jack knows what she is doing and Alby is not going to let anything happen to her, all right?" Newt said as he turned to Thomas." They both know better then any of us." He said as he turned back to the tree stomp.

Thomas bowed his head as he looked down at the blade that stood in the ground in front of him and he was about to pull it out of the ground when he all of the sudden he looked up at Newt to see the other boy wore a worried look on his face.

"If they knows better then any of us, then way are you so worried?" Thomas asked him.

Newt stopped what he was doing as he let out a sigh as he ran a hand down the back of his neck.

"Well, it is like you heard, yeah?" Newt said as he pointed the blade at him as he walked closer to Thomas and chuck.

"Every month, the box send up a new arrivel." He said as he pointed the blade towards the box." But someone had to be first, right." He said as he tuned the blade back at Thomas." Someone had to had spend a whole month alone in the glade, alone. And that was Alby."

Newt turned back to the tree stomp and he started to chop away at the tree stomp." I mean, it can´t have been easy. Then four months, Jack showed up and then other boys started to show up one by one. Alby saw the truth and he learned that the most important thing is that we all have each other." Newt said as he stopped what he was doing so he could turne look at Thomas.

"Because we are all in this together." Newt said as he pointed the blade at each of the boys that were standing around the tree stomp.

Thomas turned his head towards the maze." Talia."

"What?"

"What?" Thomas said as he turned his head to see the boys were all looking at him with a confused look on their faces.

"You said Talia. Who is Talia?" Chuck asked.

Thomas looked back and forth between the boys and he was about to open his mouth to say something when he felt something wet on his cheek, he looked up at the sky, just as rain started to fall down from the sky and along side the other boys. Thomas ran across the glade and towards the trees and they stood there waiting for the 3 runners to get back.

Back inside the maze Jack and Minho tried to drag Alby, but it was getting harder and hader to carry him. Jack looked down to see Alby had his eyes closed.

"No!" Jack said to herself." Minho. we have to stop." She said.

"We have to keep on going." Minho told her." We h-" He stopped what he was going to say as he felt the full weight of Alby´s body on him and he fall along side Alby.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Minho yelled as he pushed Alby off him.

"He is not breathing." Jack yelled as she started to shake him." Alby. Alby, wake up." She yell as she shook harder against his body.

"Jack, stop you are going to make it worse." Minho yelled at her as he tried to get her away from Alby.

"I have already lost Ben, i am not losing Alby." She said as she tried to get out of the hold Minho had on her.

"Okay, just calm down for a second, okay?" Minho told her." Can you do that for me?" Minho let go of her as he heard the yes coming from her lips.

"We have to stop the bleeding." Jack said as she sad down beside Alby´s body.

"We can´t touch -" Minho pulled Jack out of the way as Alby opened his eyes wide and looked at the both of them.

"Alby?" Jack said as she took a step closer to him and she jumped back in shock as Alby screamed out in pain.

"Alby, you have to be quiet." Minho said as he put his hand on Alby´s shoulder as he held him down.

But it was like Alby didn´t hear anything as he continued to scream out in pain as the started to thrash about on the ground, as tears fall from his eyes.

"Minho, do something!" Jack yelled.

"What do you want me to do!?" He yelled back at her.

Jack looked at him with a lost look on her face, cause she was at lose what to do herself with out hurting Alby, but all of that when away as she heard a growl coming closer.

She looked down at Alby, who were still thrashing under Minho´s hold." I am sorry." She said as she lifted her elbow and hit him in the face, making his head fall to the side.

" What the hell, jack!" Minho yelled as he looked up at the girl with a shocked look on his face.

"Help me get him up." She said as she fisted her hands in his shirt as she pulled him to her and moved his arm around her neck.

Minho did the same and together they got him up as the tried to kept him up as the both were tried by this point.

"We need to get him back to the glade." Jack said as the started to walk.

"I don´t think we are going to make it back before the doors close." Minho told her.

"We have to try." Jack said as the walked down the long corridors of the maze.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on guys!" Jack heard someone yell and she looked up to see the guys standing past the doors." Jack you have to hurry!" She heard Chuck yelled as he made a come here movement with his left hand.

Jack was finding it hard to breath, but she find it in herself to take a deep breath, but as she did so she felt Alby´s arm slid from around her neck and she felt herself drop down to her knees, letting out a groan of pain as she crashed hard against the ground. Minho let out a yell as he all of the sudden felt Alby´s body being pushed against him and he to fall to the ground as well.

"Jack! You have to get up!" Minho yelled as she shook her shoulder with fear in his voice as he saw her eyes blinked as she was trying to focus on looking at him, but that was not what made the blood inside his body run cold, it was the blood that was running down the side of her face.

"Get Alby." Jack said as she opened her eyed wide so she could look at him from behind the blood that had started to drip over her left eye.

"What!?" Minho yelled as he tried to focus on just hearing her voice as all the other boys where yelling in the background at them.

"Take Alby and go, i will be right behind you!" Jack yelled as she pushed pushed Minho backwards and towards Alby.

Jack tried to get on her feet, but a sharp pain from the wound on her head made her fall back down on her butt and before she could try and stand she felt hands grab a hold of the front of her shirt and she was pulled to her feet and her arm was pulled around Minho´s neck as he let out a groan from the dead weight.

"Minho-"

"There is no way in hell i am leaving you." Minho said as he started to walk towards the door.

Jack looked up and she felt fear rise within as the doors were starting to close and she felt tears start to come, cause she realized that she had killed not only herself, but Alby and Minho as well.

"I am s-" She was about to say she was sorry for killing all of them when all of the sudden she movement from within the almost closed doors.

The were a few feet away from the doors when when someone came crashing out from between the doors and landed in front of them as Jack heard Minho yelling out a yell as the fall to the ground as well.

Jack landed on her hands and knees and as she lifted her head to see who had been stupid enough to run into the maze she found herself looking into golden eyes.

What the hell are you thinking!" Jack yelled as she looked at Thomas with disbelieve written all over her face at what he had just done as she wiped the blood away with the back of her hand.

Minho, who was kneeling beside Alby as he tried to catch his breath as he looked at Thomas as well." Good job." He said sarcastically.

Thomas turned his head around to look at the two runners, as he breathing in and out as he tried to wrap his head around what he had just done.

"You idiot." Jack said as she shook her head before she back to check on Alby.

"I through i could help?" Thomas said as he looked from Jack to Minho.

"Help with what? There is nothing to help with. Do you even realize what you just did?" Minho asked and he helt out a laugh as he sees Thomas shacking his head.

"You just killed yourself."

" Like i said i through i could help?" Thomas said as he once again looked between the runners and as he looked back at Jack, his eyes wide as he sees blood running down the side of her face.

"You are hurt." He said as he placed a hand on each of her cheeks as he lifted her head up and down until he sees a gash on the top of her head.

"I am fine." Jack said as she slapped both of his hand away so as she got to her feet as she pulled the knife off from the side of her boot and she moved the bottom of her shirt away from her body as she cut the bottom of her shirt away so she could moved it around her head.

Jack tied if off with a messy bow as she looked over at the to boys to find them trying to look anywhere but at her." What!?" She asked annoyed.

Thomas and Minho looked at each other before Thomas turned towards her as he pointed a finger at her." You are almost naked.

"I...What?" Jack asked feeling confused as to what he was talking about so she looked down at herself to see most of her shirt was almost gone the only thing that was left was the path that hided her breast.

"Yet over it." She said as she turned her back to the to boys and walked over to check on Alby.

"What happened to him?" She heard Thomas asked.

"What do you think?" Minho said." He was stung.

"And his head?"

Jack turned her head towards the two boys when she heard Minho letting out a deep sigh." He did what he had to do."

All of the sudden a loud roar could be heard in the distance and it made Jack turned her head towards the maze.

"I think we should get out of here." She said, turning her head back to the boys and she sees Thomas and Minho getting on their feet and Minho walked past Thomas and over to Jack as he held out his hand out to her and she looked at his hand for a second before she took his hand so he could pull her to her feet.

"I am sorry." Jack said as she stopped Minho from walking away.

"I know you are, but that is not going to help us now." Minho said as he tried to keep his anger at bay, cause he know she never ment for this to happen.

"Help me." They heard Thomas say and they turned to see Thomas was trying to lift Alby on his own.

Jack took a step towards Thomas, but she stopped as Minho held out his hand to stop her from walking any closer as she shook his head.

"We have to go." Minho said as he pointed his hand behind him." The maze is already changing."

"Minho, we have to try." Jack begged as she softly moved his hand out of her way so she could walk over and help Thomas to get Alby on his feet, but the pain from the wound on her head, it had made her weak and she felt it as she had trouble getting Alby up.

"I can´t." She said with a painted sound to her voice as she looked into Thomas´s eyes.

"You don´t have to." Thomas said with a soft smile on his face as he looked towards Minho." Minho help me?"

"We can´t just leave him." Jack said as she turned around to find Minho standing there just staring at the tree of them.

"Why?" Minho asked with a shook off his shoulder.

"To save his life."

"So he can just die later!?"

"Yes, cause we are not going to die to day and if we do this together we might stand a chance." Jack said.

"Fine." Minho said as he let out a groan as he walked over and helped Thomas to get Alby to his feet.

"Lead the way." Minho said as he looked over at her.

Jack looked between the three boys before she turned and walked into the maze as she tried to come up with a plan to keep them safe and away from the Grievers.


	7. Chapter 7

"We have to hide him." Thomas said as they came to a hold.

"Where?" Jack asked as she looked down the hallways of the maze.

"Here." Minho said as he pointed to a spot against the wall." Just sit him down, here."

Jack let out a deep breath as she got out of the way so Thomas and Minho could rest Alby against the wall. Jack walked over and got down on her knees as she lifted Alby´s shirt to check on the wound and she closed her eyes as she sees the wound was swollen and had turned black.

"This is not going to work." She heard Minho saying and she turned her head over her shoulder so she could look at him.

"What is not going to work?"

"There is no where to hide him." Minho said as pointed his hand at Alby." And why go to the trouble he is dead anyways.

"Don´t you say that!" Jack yelled as she got to her feet and walked towards Minho." Don´t ever say that.

"The two of you need to keep your voices down." Thomas hissed as he looked back and forth the walls of the maze.

"We have to hide him somewhere." Jack said with a sad look on her face.

"I get that, but where." Minho asked as he held both hands out to his sides to make his point." There is no where to hide him."

"Are you telling me there is no where to hide him?" Thomas asked.

Minho let out a angry laugh as he grabbed a hold of Thomas shirt to pushed him closer to him, so he could get in Thomas face.

"Listen to me, shuck-face, all right!" Minho yelled at Thomas." Look around, there is no where to go!"

Jack shook her head as the two of them kept on yelling at each other, Jack turned around to check on Alby and she froze as she leaned her hand against the wall that was covered in vines.

"The vines." She said more to herself them to Thomas and Minho.

"What?" Both boys asked as the turned to look at her back as she stared at the wall.

"What did you say?" Minho asked annoyed with the two of them.

"The vines." Jack said as she turned around to look at the two of them."We can strap him up against the wall, using the vines as a rope to hide him against the wall and the vines." Jack said as she turned back to staring at the wall that was covered in vines from top to bottom.

"That could work." Thomas told her.

"And how are we going to get him up there with out the Grievers getting us frost?" Minho asked.

Jack turned to Minho and she could see that behind his tough guy act he was just as scared at she was and she know she was the reason for it.

"I know that if we stay together we have a chance to survive a night in the maze." Jack said as she looked between the two boys.

"Fine, fine." Minho said as he held his hands over his head as he let out a tired sigh as he walked over to help Thomas, who had started to tie the vines together and what felt like a life time later they had made a rope they through could hold him up, they moved to tie it around his stomach and arms.

"Is he good?" Thomas asked as he took a hold of the end of the rope and got ready to pulle him up.

"He is good." Jack said as she quickly looked back at Thomas and Minho before she looked back at Alby with a worried look on her face.

"Stay safe." Jack said more to herself then Alby as she stood up so she could walk over and help Thomas and Minho.

Jack stood in between Thomas and Minho as the slowly pulled Alby up against the wall of the maze and Jack got a bad feeling inside as she heard the walls of the maze were starting to chance and on top of that she felt Minho tense up at the sound as well.

"What are you doing?" Thomas and Jack asked as the looked towards Minho.

"We have to go." Minho said in a hard tone to his voice." as he turned his head back around as he leaned closer to Jack." We have to go now!"

"What are you-" Jack stopped what she was about to say as she sees Minho was staring at something so she followed his eyes and she felt fear run through her as she sees a dark figur coming slowly towards them.

"Thomas, we have go." Jack said as she turned her head back around so she could look at him and she sees him struggling to hold on to the rope." Thomas!"

"No, no, just a little more." Thomas said as he turned his head so he could look at her and the painted look on his face vanished as he sees the fear in her eyes. Thomas was about to ask her what was wrong when he heard growling and he turned his head to see a figure coming out from the dark.

"Just let us tie it off." He said as he and he sees the two runners just standing there in shook." Jack, Minho, help me tie it."

"I am sorry, Greenie." The both heard Minho say.

Before either of them could say anything the both felt the weight from Alby´s body getting heavier and it made them stumble and it send both of them flying against the wall. Jack let out a groan from the force of Thomas body against hers.

"You okay?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Let us just tie him down and fast." Jack said as she turned around and she could feel Thomas breath against the back of her neck as she grabbed a hold of the rope. Jack looked up as she and Thomas pulled Alby higer up and she hoped it was enough .

Thomas tied the rope down but not before he had made sure Alby was hidden against the vines. He turned his head when he heard Growling was closer now and he he slowly took a step backwards so he was standing behind Jack now.

"I don´t want to die." Thomas heard Jack whisper with fear in her voice as she grabbed a hold of his hand.

"I am not going to let anything happen to you." Thomas said as he moved his other arm around her stomach as he pulled her as closely to his body as he could before he pushed his back against the vines and he felt out a groan as he felt the vins cut his back as he pushed his back further against the vines and before he know it the were some what behind the vines.

"Thomas."

"Shh." Thomas said as he moved his hand over her mouth as he made both of them get down on their knees and he laded her down on the cold ground as he moved his arms around her head to make sure she was safe and protect.

Jack could feel the hot air that came out of Thomas mouth against the back of her neck and she didn´t know why bout she felt safe in his arms. She felt safe with the other boys but this feeling was like nothing she ever felt before.

After sometime she heard the Grievers walk away and she let out of relief, the same time as Thomas did.

"Come one." Thomas whispered against her ear before he slowly climbed out and Jack followed after him and as she was clear of the vines she looked upwards at Alby who were swaying slightly against the wind, but other then that he looked the same.

Thomas reach out his hand and Jack took it letting Thomas pulle her up and onto her feet as they both looked up at Alby now.

"We have to go." Thomas said after a few second.

"We have to find Minho." Jack said as she turned, but she stopped when she felt Thomas grab a hold of her hand and she turned to look at him.

"What?"

"We-" Thomas stopped what he was going to say when he heard growling and he pulled her towards him as he sees a Griever come towards them from the other end of the hallway.

Before she could say anything, Thomas pushed her around the corner and up against the wall, hiding her as he waited for the Griever coming towards them.

"What are we-" Jack eyes wide as she felt Thomas putting his hand against her mouth as he made a shh sound.

Jack turned her head and her eyes wide in fear as she sees a Griever walked passed them and a few minuet later Thomas moved his hand away from her mouth as he started into her eyes.

"Talia." Thomas eyes vide as he realized what he had just said.

"What, did you call me." Jack asked with a lost look on her face.

"I should not have said that." Thomas said as he turned and walked around the corner.

"No." Jack said as she followed after him and grabbed a hold of his hand and stopped him in his tracks.

"Why did you call me Talia?" She asked and she sees the scared look on his face." Did we know each other before we where broth into the maze?"

"Jack-"

"Tell me!" Jack yelled as a tear fall down her cheek.

"I had a dream the other night and in that dream i called you Talia." Thomas said as he ran his other hand down the back of his neck as he tried to find the right words to say.

"So to answer you i think we were friend, maybe we where more then friend." Thomas said as he looked into her eyes.

"So my name is Talia?" Jack asked with new found hope in her eyes.

"I think so."

"Talia." She said as she said the name out loud, but the hope was not long lived as she heard a growl coming towards them and fast.

"Stay close." Thomas said as he moved his fingers in between hers and squeezed it softly and then the ran.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack pulled Thomas down on of the many hallways of the maze and she let a curse fall from her lips as she sees it had already changed.

"What is it?" Thomas asked as he turned his head to look at her, only to find her running a hand down her face before she looks back the way the came.

"Jack!"

"We are going around in circles." Jack said as she turned her head back so she could look at him.

"Okay." Thomas said as he tried to stay calm cause he could see by the look on Jack´s face that she was slowly starting to lose hope that they would make it true the night.

"Jack, we are-" Thomas stopped what he was about to say as he looked down at the ground and sees something that looks like green slime covering the sole of Jack´s shoes.

"What is it?" Jack asked with a worried look on her face as she sees the frown on Thomas´s face.

"What the hell is that? Thomas asked as he kept his eyes on the green slime.

Jack looked down and her eyes wide as she sees the slime that was now covering her shoes." Fuck!" She said as she quickly looked around to make sure that there was no Griever.

"We have to go." She said with a scared tone to her voice as she turned back to look at Thomas and she let out a gasp as she sees slime dripping down onto his shoulder.

"What is it?" Thomas asked with a worried look of his own as he as he feels her hand slip from his as she takes a step backwards as she up and fear runs through his body as she lets out a scream and he quickly looks up and sees Griever hovering over their head.

Thomas moves in front of Jack as he slowly backs them backwards as the Griever opens it mouth and shows it´s teeth as it´s get ready to attack.

"Run." Thomas yelled as he pushed her down the way other side of the hallway.

Jack ran around a corner as she hears Thomas yelling at her, telling her to run faster and that is what she did, until she ran around another corner and she let out a yell as she stumbled over her own feet and she was sure she was going to fall she felt arms around her.

"I got you." She heard Thomas saying as he kept her on her feet as the ran around the corner and the kept on running until the came to a dead end.

Jack looked around as she realized there was no were to run and she let out a curse as she turned to Thomas with tears running down her cheeks.

"I am sorry."

"What !?" Thomas yelled as he turned his head to look at her and he sees the tears running down her cheeks.

"I am sorry that i didn´t listen to Alby i am sorry that i kill-" Before she could finish what she was going to say she sees Thomas pointing to the wall behind her.

"Climb!"

"What?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"We are going to climb up." Thomas said as he turned her around to look at the vines that was all over the wall.

"I can´t." Jack said as she tired to back away from him.

"What do you mean you can´t!" Thomas yelled as he quickly looked back to make sure the still had time.

"I am scared of-"

"Do you trust me?" Thomas asked as he grabbed by the shoulders so he could look into her eyes.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

Jack took a deep breath before she answered him." Yes."

Thomas moved his hand up against her cheek when he saw small smile on her lips as she said the words yes and before he can stop himself he quickly moves his lips against hers and what only lasted a second felt like a life time for Thomas as he moves his lips away.

"Climb." He said as he turnes her back around and pushed her up against the vines." I am right behind you.

Jack takes a deep breath as she slowly starts to climb up the vines and she stops as she hears the growl that is coming closer to them.

"Jack, come on?" Thomas yelled below her and she snaps back to reality as she reach out her hand to catch another vine as she pushed herself up against the wall and before she knows it she has reach the top of the wall and she turned her head to look at Thomas.

"Watch out!" She yelled as she sees the Griever lifting it self up on it´s lags and she sees Thomas looking down at the Griever and Thomas pushed the bottom of his shoe against the top of the Griever´s head and he hits it again and again and by the fourth hit the Griever slips and falls down and landed on it´s back as it growl, trying to turn back around.

"Come on!" Jack yelled as she reached out her hand and she lets out a sigh of relief as she fells his hand grab a hold of her and the second he is up and standing beside her, she quickly hugges him.

Thomas moved his arms around her as he closed his eyes if only for a second before moving away from her as he took her by the hand.

"We, have to keep going." He said as he pulled her along with him as the walked along the top of the wall until the came to the edge and the both looked over to see the other wall was to far a jump for them to make.

"What-" Jack stopped what she was going to say as she turned around to look at Thomas, but her eyes was focus on the Griever that was coming towards them.

"Thomas." She said in a whisper as she took a step backwards and she felt herself slipping, but Thomas quickly moved to grab her as he held her close to her chest as he looked down to find her looking up at him with fear in her eyes and he rubbed his hand up and down her back as he turned his head to look over at the wall on the other side.

"We, have to jump." Thomas said as he started to walk backwards towards the Geriver and he felt her try to get out of the hold he had on her hand.

"Thomas, if we fall we are as good as dead." She said with fear in her eyes as she sees the Geriver were coming closer to them.

"We are dead anyways." He said as he squeezed her hand as he turned his head over his shoulder." We do this together, okay." He said as he looked back at Jack.

Jack took a deep breath as she closed her eyes quickly befor opening them." Together.

"Together."Thomas said as he took the hand he was holding and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand.

"One, two." Thomas said as he pulled her along with him as started to run." Three!" He yelled as the jumped off the wall.

The let go of each others hand as the both reach out to grab the vins that was covering the wall. Jack let out a groan as her body hit the side of the wall and her hand slipped and she tried to grab a hold of the any of the vines, but it was no use.

Thomas turned his head to look at Jack and his eyes wide as he sees the vine she was holding slipped from her hands and he tried to reach out for her hand.

"Jack!" Thomas yelled out in fear as he sees her trying to grab on to the vines as she fall down the wall and landed on the ground beneath him and she get out a cry as she moved her hand against her chest.

Jack held hand against her chest, but the fear was forgotten when she heard metal hitting the ground and she looked up and found herself starting at the Geriver. She closed her eyes as she heard Thomas yelled out her name, cause she could not bare to see the look on his face as it ended her.

Thomas, let go of the vine he was hold onto so he could slip down and grab a hold of another vine and he moved both hands around it as he pushed his feet against the wall making him self fall backwards and he let out a cry of pain as he landed onto of the Geriver´s back before he fall down to the ground beside Jack.

Jack opened her eyes as she heard Thomas let out a cry and she sees him fall down it´s back and the Geriver turned it´s head towards Thomas as it let out a growl. Jack looked around for some kind of weapon and she saw a broken piece f stone laying hidden away under some of the vines and she quickly moved to grab it and she turned and throw as hard as she could against the back lags making the Geriver let out a growl as it turned around and she could herself backing up against the wall as it moved towards her.

Thomas looked down at the stone she had thrown and grabbed it with both hands and moved quickly towards the Geriver and Jack and he let out a yelled as he smashed it against it´s lag as well and as it didn´t see it coming it stumpled and it gave Thomas the change to hit it again. making it fall down on it´s side and he kept on hitting it again and again, until it stopped moving.

Jack looked on as Thomas kept on hitting it again and again and she reach out to grab his hand as she sees had stopped moving.

" Thomas." she called out his name, but he kept on hitting the Geriver." Thomas!" She yelled louder as she grabbed his elbow, making the boy stop what he was doing and he turned his head to look at her.

"I think it is dead." She said as she looked down at the Geriver that was now laying dead by their feet.

"You, okay?" Thomas asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Am i okay?" She asked with a raised eyebrow." Are you okay?" She asked worried as she sees the panted look on his face and she gave him a small smile as he nodded his head at her and she pulled him to her by the elbow making him drop the stone as he moved his hands against her cheeks as their lips meet.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack opened her eyes as she felt Thomas´s lips leave her and she was about to say something to him when she sees Thomas leaning his head to the side. Jack turned around to see what had gotten his attention and that is when she came face to face with a Minho, who looked shocked as he looked between the her and Thomas.

"What?" Minho pointed his finger at the two of them as he tried to find word to what he had just seen, but what what ever he word he had come up with vanished as he looked up and what he saw made his eyes go wide.

"Is that a Geriver?" Minho asked as he walked past Jack and Thomas and stopped in front of the Geriver that was laying on the ground.

"Is it-"

"It is dead." He heard Thomas say from behind him and he turned around to say something, but the words died on his lips when he sees another Geriver walking up behind Jack and Thomas.

"That one is not." He said as he pointed finger towards them.

Thomas and Jack turned around to see the Geriver that was slowly coming towards them as the slowly walked backwards towards Minho, and before any of them could say something they heard Minho yelling for them to follow after him.

Without any hesitation they both followed after Minho as he turned and ran down the maze and as the ran Jack could heard the walls had begin to change.

"Minho, it´s changing again." Jack yelled as he led them around a corner.

"This way, The section is closing. We can lose it." Minho yelled as he held out his hand towards her towards

Jack felt herself grow tried from all the running, but she pushed through it as she hurried towards the wall that was soon closing and if they didn´t make it they would be trabbed inside the section of the maze along side the Geriver.

Jack turned as she ran, expecting Thomas to be right behind her and Minho, but she pushed her hand out of the greb Minho had on her hand when she found Thomas standing between them and the Geriver.

"Thomas, what are you doing." She yelled as she tried to walk towards him, but she was held back by Minho.

"What are you waiting for?" Minho yelled at her as he tried to pull her towards the wall that was soon closing.

"Let´s get out of here!"

"We can´t just leave him." Jack yelled as she tried to make Minho to let go of her hand as she heard Thomas yelled at the Geriver.

"He is fucking crazy." Minho yelled as he moved his hand around Jack waist and lifted her feet of the ground and carried her towards the closing walls, kicking and screaming at Thomas.

Thomas turned around as he heard Jack scream out for him and his heart broke as he sees her trying to get out of the hold Minho had on her as he hurried between the closing walls and when he was sure they had made it through he turned around to face the Geriver again.

"Come one!" yelled and as he sees the Geriver staring to run towards him he turned and ran towards the closing walls with the Geriver closing in on him.

Jack felt Minho putting her back down on her feet and she pushed him away from her before she turned around to see Thomas running towards them.

"Thomas, come on." Jack yelled before she moved a hand over her mouth as she sees the Geriver was trying to reach him with one of his lags.

"Move your ass! Don´t look back." Minho yelled as He looked up to see the walls was closing in on each other.

"Thomas, come on. You can do it." Jack yelled as she held out her hand to him and a few second later her eyes wide as she sees the walls had blocked him from her sight.

"No..no.." She said more to herself as she felt pain rush through her body by the fear that she had lost him to the maze and she could not bare to lose someone ells to the maze.

Minho to stood there staring at the walls and then he sees a shadow coming towards him in a hurry." I think-" Was all he could say as someone knocked him over and when he looked up he found Thomas laying on top of him as he breathed hard as sweat dripped down his forehead.

"You crazy son of a bitch." Minho yelled." What were you thinking!" He said as he pushed Thomas off him, making Thomas land on the ground beside him.

Thomas looked over at Minho as he tried to get his breathing under control, but he quickly turned his head to look at Jack and his eyes wide as he sees her holding her side with a painted look on her face.

"Jack?" He said her name with fear in his voice and it made Minho turne around on the ground so he could look at her and he sees her moving her hand away from her side to see blood dripping down her fingers.

"Jack?"

Jack, looked down at the blood that was covering the palm of her hand for a few second before she looked up to find Minho and Thomas looking at her with fear written all over their faces.

"I think i am going to close my eyes now." She as she felt herself fall to the ground as she heard both boys yelled out her name.

Jack moaned as she opened her eyes slowly as she felt the sunlight hit her face and she felt tears run down her cheek when she realized the had survived the night in the maze.

"Thomas, she is awake!" She heard Minho say and she turned her head to find Minho on his knees beside Alby that was also laying on the ground.

"Is he okay?" Jack asked as she tried to get up, but the pain from her side made her lay back down as she let out a groan from the pain.

"Don´t move." She heard Thomas tell her as he got down on his knees beside her and she smiled as she lifted her hand up to cup his cheek in her hand.

Thomas, moved his hand over the hand she had on his cheek as he stared down at her with worry in his eyes.

"What is it?" She asked as the smile fall from her face.

"You were stung by a Geriver." She heard Minho say from behind Thomas.

"What?" She asked with fear in her voice as she sat up so she could look at Minho, but once again the pain got to her and she felt herself staring to fall back down, but Thomas grabbed her by the shoulders and he moved quickly so he could sit behind her. Jack closed her eyes as she felt Thomas move his arms around her and she rested her cheek against his chest.

"You didn´t change." She heard Minho say.

Jack opened her eyes as she turned her face so she could looked over at him with a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she looked up to find Thomas looking down at her." If i was stung i should be changing, right?" She asked as she looked back towards Minho.

"We took shift to look after you and to check your wound, but nothing happened." Minho said as he looked more at Thomas then at Jack.

"What?" She asked as she once again turned so she could look up at Thomas.

"Minho and i-" Thomas said as he kept his eyes on Minho." We are not going to tell anyone that you were stung.

"But what if start hurting someone?" She asked.

"Then we will deal with it." Thomas said as he looked down at her." Then i will do it." He said as he moved his forehead against hers.

"I think we should start making or way back before the maze change again." Minho said as he got to his feet.

"Can you stand?" Thomas asked her.

"Yeah, i think so." Jack said." Help me."

Thomas moved to his feet and as he did he put his hand under her arms to help her get to her feet.

Jack held her hand against her side as she walked behind Minho and Thomas who were caring an unconscious Alby and she could see it was getting harder and harder for them to drag him along the maze.

Jack turned a corner and she let out a sigh of relief as she sees the entrance of the maze were ahead.

"Guys, we are almost there." She said with a smile on her face as she sees the Gladers cheering them on.

"Go." She heard Thomas telling her as he turned his head so he could look at her.

"No. I am not leaving any of you." She said as she stopped walking.

"I promise you, we are right behind you." Thomas told her as he moved his hand to get a better grip on Alby as he and Minho started to walk towards the entrance.

Jack looked down at her hand and she took a deep breath as she moved her hand away and put on a brave face as she hurried towards the entrance and the second she stepped her foot out of the maze she was pulled into the arms of Newt and she had to hold back the tears that was staring to fall as she moved her arms around him as well.

"Don´t you that to me again." Newt whispered into her ear as he held in his arms.

"I don´t want to be a runner anymore." Jack said as she let the tears fall.

"What happened out there? How did you guys make it out?" She heard Frypan asked.

Jack moved out of Newt´s arms and she found the boys where all looking down at Alby´s wound.

"You saw a Geriver?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah, we saw one or two." Thomas said as he looked at Jack.

"Thomas and Jack killed one." Minho said as he looked at the boys before looking to Thomas and then Jack.

"Meeting now." An angry voice said and Jack turned her head to find Gally standing behind her with his arms across his chest as he stared her down before turning and walking away from all of them.


	10. Chapter 10

"Things are changing. There is no denying it." Gally said as he quickly looked over his shoulder so he could look at Jack before looking back to the rest of the Gladers that was sitting in front of him on the bleachers that was against the wall of the hut.

"First Ben gets stung in broad daylight and then Alby." Gally said as he sent a hard look towards Thomas." And now our Greenie, her has taken it upon himself to go into the maze which is a violation of or rules."

"He saved Alby." Jack spoke up.

Gally was getting tried of what ever was going on between her and Thomas cause when ever he messed up in what ever he did around the Glade, she was always there to defend him. Gally turned around to look at her." Did he? He asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

Jack shook her head at him cause he was being a real pain and to come to think about it had all started the day Thomas had arrived." If it wasn´t for him, Minho and i would be dead."

Gally laughed as he quickly looked towards Newt for some help, he rolled his eyes as he sees Newt staring at Jack and seeing the look Newt is given Jack masks him pissed off cause when ever it came to Jack it was like the boy didn´t have a mind of his own.

"Are you not going to say anything?" Gally asked and he sees Newt turning his head towards him." Yes, you!" He all but yelled at Newt as he sees Newt pointing a finger towards himself.

"I hate to say it, but Gally is right. Thomas broke the rule by-"

"So he broke a rule, but he saved us." Jack said as she unfolded her arms so she could point her hand over at Thomas." He saved us in there and you know-"

"Why do you need to defend him so much!" Gally yelled all of the sudden, making everyone inside the hut turn their head towards him.

"Why do you care?" She asked with a shrug of her shoulders.

"For three years." Gally said as he held up tree finger to make his point across." We have coexisted withe Grievers and now, the Greenie´s have killed one of them. Who knows what that could mean for the rest of us or do you even care about the rest of us now that he is here?"

"What is that supposed to mean!" Jack yelled as she took a step towards him, but she was holed back by a hand on her arm and she turned to see it was Thomas that was holding her back.

"Don´t." Thomas begged her.

" They were not there so they don´t know what happened." Jack yelled as she quickly turned her head to Gally before she looked back at Thomas." You saved me." Jack said as a tear fall down her cheek cause she could still feel everything that had happened, she felt it every time she took a breath." So if the want to punish you then they have to punish me as well."

"Don´t!" Minho and Thomas said at the same time.

"What is she talking about?" Gally said as he looked at each boys before looking over at Jack.

"She hit her head pretty hard when she fall so what ever she said." Minho said as he moved his hand up towards the side of his head and made a circle movement with it like she was talking crazy.

"Minho is right." Thomas said as he pushed her behind him." She is talking crazy she did that a lot so-" Thomas said with a shrug.

"So, what do you suggest we do?" Newt asked to get Gally´s attentions away from Jack cause what ever had happened inside the maze had been bad since both of them where protect her.

"Newt!" Jack quickly looked towards the boy, shacking her head cause she could not believe he had just asked that.

"He has to be punished." Gally said as he turned back to look at the other Glader that sat there looking back and forth the five of them wondering what was going on that they didn´t know about.

Gally was about to open his mouth to talk, but he closed it as he turned back to see Minho had pushed both Thomas and Jack back and it made him raise an eyebrow as he started Minho down." Is there something you would like to add?"

"I think that in all the time we have been here, no one has ever killed a Griever before." He said as he looked quickly looked over at Newt before looking back at Gally." When i turned tail and ran, this dumb shank stayed with Jack and helped with Alby. Look, i don´t know if he is brave or just plan stupid like Jack over here, but whatever it is, we need more of it." Minho said as he turned around so he could look at Thomas.

"I say we make him a runner."

"A runner?" Gally asked not believing what Minho had just said." Are you kidding me?" He said looking towards Newt who just shrugged his shoulder cause maybe Minho did have a point.

"Whoa, let´s not jump the gun here." Frypan said as he stood up, holding out his hand towards Minho.

"I second that." Jack said as she pushed her way from behind the two boys.

"Jack, don´t." Thomas said as he grabbed a hold of her hand to pull her back, but she just moved her fingers in between his as she stood her ground.

Gally turned back and he all off the sudden felt more hatred towards the Greenie as he sees they were holding hands." If you want to throw the newbie a parade, that is fine!" He yelled as he looked up at Jack given her a hard look that only lasted a few second before he turned back around so he could look at the other Gladers." But if there is one thing i know about the maze, it is that you do-"

But what Gally was about to say was lost to everyone as the felt the rumbling of the earth beneath their feet and it was followed by siren that was all to familiar to everyone.

"It can´t all ready be time?" Newt said as he walked out with Gally and Mino by his side and all the other boys followed after them, leaving Jack and Thomas standing inside the hut alone.

"Where do i know that sound?" He asked as turned his head to the side so he could look at her.

"It is the box. The one you arrived in, but it should not be happening for another month." Jack said as she started to walk towards the opening of the hut, but she was pulled back.

"What are you-" Jack was about to ask Thomas what he was doing as he placed each of his hand on her cheek as he moved his lips against hers in a kiss that ended much to soon her Jack´s liking.

"What, was that for?" She asked as she felt Thomas leaning his forehead against her as his lips were hovering closely to hers.

"I just found you, don´t make me lose you already." Thomas begged her.

"You wont lose me if you would just let me help you." Jack said as she placed her hands on top of his hands that was still on her cheeks." so, please let me." Jack said as she pushed her lips back against his and the stood there for a few more second before she moved away and she had to hide the smile on her face as she heard Thomas letting out a disappointed sigh as he tried to kiss her again.

"Come on." Jack said with a smile as she pulled him along her out side the hut and towards the others that stood around the box as the waited for it to arrive.

When the box arrived, Newt jumped inside it to look around as a boy asked him what was inside it and it was silent for a moment and Jack didn´t like it so she pulled Thomas along with her as she pushed her way through the other boys as she sees Newt taking a step back as he turned around to look up and Jack didn´t like the way he was looking when he looked at her.

"It is a girl."

"No way." Someone yelled in surprise.

Jack could all of the sudden feel eyes on her and she looked around to see all of the boys where looking at her." What !" Jack yelled with a annoyed look on her face as she pushed her chest forwards and it made the boys take a step back cause over the years the mad known it was a tell, tell sign that she was angry.

"Jack is not the only girl anymore." Someone yelled and it made her shake her head as she let go of Thomas hand so she could get down on her knees to get a better look at the girl and Jack saw the girl was asleep, but there was something familiar about her, but she pushed it behind her as she heard Gally ask what she was holding in her hand.

Newt took the piece of paper out of the palm of the girls hand and he read it to himself before he turned to look at the others, but as he was about to say what it said, the girls eyes shot open and she let out a gasp and it made Newt jump back in surprise, but all of the Gladers did the exact same thing as the girl looked at them until her eyes stopped on Jack and she leaned her head to the side as she opened her mouth to say something, but she moved back against the floor as she sees the brown-haired boy that was stood behind her.

"Thomas" was all she said as her eyes closed and she was back to being asleep.

Jack looked up to see all of them where now looking at Thomas with a look of shock and surprise on their faces and Jack herself got a real bad feeling as she had gotten a real good look at the girls face.

" What did the note say?" Jack asked as she got back on her feet and she could see out of the corner of her eyes that all of them where looking down at Newt as the waited for him to answer her.

"She is the last one." He read out loud as he looked up at them as he swallowed before he continued." Ever.


End file.
